Memories of Intoxication
by Arkantoz
Summary: "Why are you here Britt? Why here of all places?" Brittany just looks at her in that way that only Brittany can. But, for the first time, those blue eyes were unreadable.


**Memories of Intoxication**

**November 2017**

She could feel the slow dizziness set in. Her legs losing their coordination, her arms flailing, her head pounding. She wasn't even really sure why she had come to this party in the first place. She hadn't wanted to spend another Friday night intoxicated out of her mind, but fate had different ideas for her she supposed. She wasn't even sure where Quinn was anymore, she had lost track of the blonde a long time ago. Whatever, she wasn't about to wait around for Quinn. Knowing the blonde, she would be waiting quite a while.

She'd been walking a while and seemed to be getting nowhere. It had probably not been the best idea to walk around in the middle of the night while intoxicated in a part of the city she wasn't sure even existed. Exasperated she pushed her long black hair away from her face, sighed deeply, before giving up altogether and just sitting down on the curb. She was ready to sit all night, letting the coldness of the San Francisco fog creep into her bones and settle there, but alas, fate had once again come out to play.

"San?"

Santana leapt to her feet, held out an empty bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand, and leaned to the left as if to hide behind the nearby telephone pole. It wasn't until she saw the familiar blonde hair and those goddamn blue eyes that she let herself relax. Her hands fell limply to her sides, the Jack Daniels clattered to the ground.

"Brittany."

It'd been five years since they had even seen, so much as talked to each other. Santana was unsure of what exactly she was supposed to do. Did she hug Brittany, shake her hand, high five? How do you greet the love of your life four years after they walked out of your life?

It's okay though. Because she looks just about as awkward as you do. You both stand there arms hanging loosely at your sides just staring. Santana breaks the stare first, looking down at her shoes for a split second before looking back up catching the blonde's blue eyes with her own chocolate eyes.

"I, uh, should get home. It's late. Probably not a good idea for me to be here…" Santana begins to turn around whipping her hair around before trying to strut away. Too bad she was drunk.

Brittany caught her before she had even registered to herself that she was beginning to fall. Even after the time and space that had passed between them, there was still that uncanny connection between their instincts, their impulses, their brains. Santana could feel the butterflies pulsating within her stomach. Fuck the butterflies, they made it too goddamn hard to keep the bitchy attitude up.

"Why are you here Britt? Why here of all places?"

Brittany just looks at her in that way that only Brittany can. With her piercing (no pun intended) blue eyes that seemed to convey so much information. Yet, for the first time, those eyes were unreadable to Santana. She couldn't read Brittany and it scared her.

"San, you're drunk."

"No shit. Just answer my goddamn question." The bitch from within was rearing its ugly head. Although Santana should have known that that's what would happen when she drank too much. "Wait. Sorry. Let's try that again. Britt. Stop beating around the bush and answer the question I initially posed to you."

"I don't know San. I got an offer for a job here and Quinn told me you guys were here. I thought that one day I'd be able to see you again without you wanting to rip my heart out for what I did to you. I know you hate me and you don't probably ever want to see me again. If it makes you happy, I'll move out of the city. I got an offer in New York too. I just wanted to see for myself that you're okay."

"I don't hate you. I'm not okay. And I'm sorry I couldn't be who you needed me to be four years ago. You don't have to move out of the city. Just, don't try to find me okay?"

Brittany nodded and began turning away before Santana grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's good to see you Britt."

Then all at once, Santana pulled away, looked at Brittany one more time, and began to walk back down the street.

**March 2018**

The second time they met was outside of Santana's apartment when Santana was hurrying out and walked straight into Brittany.

"Hey! Watch…Oh, hey. Sorry." Santana felt her muscles relax and her anger dissipate. Until a couple seconds passed and Brittany was still staring at her as though she had three heads. "Britt? Are you – "

"Santana LOPEZ! You goddamn bitch! You kick me out of bed and don't even wait until I've left your apartment before you start eye fucking some other bitch? And in the street? Wow. Your reputation does you no fucking justice. You're more of a player than I thought. Can't believe I fell for that goddamn charm."

"Jules. Wait. Let me. Jules!" Santana gave up after chasing the girl halfway down the block. Running her hand through her black hair, she turned back towards the blonde who was still standing dumbstruck on the sidewalk. "Hey. You okay?"

"What reputation do you have Santana?"

"Britt – "

"No. Just answer the question."

"I have a reputation for being a player."

"Oh. Okay."

"Wait. That's it?"

"You haven't changed much from highschool you know."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean. I've changed more than you know. I've come to terms with the fact that I'm a fucking lesbian. I've gotten over the fear of telling my parents. I started my own company. I've changed."

"No. You're still afraid to listen to your feelings. You're still the same."

With that Brittany left the Latina standing in the middle of the street, mouth hanging open.

"Goddamnit. Every fucking time. Why the fuck does she have that power over me?" Santana muttered to herself.

**December 2018 / January 2019**

It was another New Year's alone. Maybe she did work too hard and didn't go out to play often enough. Whatever. Now she was here at this huge ass party because Quinn had once again dragged and ditched her. What was with this whole drag and ditch thing. Jeez. The New Year's count down began and she saw that everyone else had paired off in preparation. In all honesty she just couldn't even bring herself to really care that she was all alone, again. Then she saw the blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Ten!" Santana began following the blonde, "Nine" walking faster in an effort to catch her when the countdown got to zero. "Eight" She was getting close. "Seven" Where was Brittany going? "Six" Good thing she had had so much liquor tonight otherwise Santana was pretty sure she wouldn't have the guts to do anything like what she was about to do. "Five. Four. Three. Two." She reached and grabbed Brittany, spinning her around just before Brittany exited the house. "One." Santana tip toed, reaching a hand up and hooking it around Brittany's neck, before pulling the blonde into a New Year's kiss. It was sweet and tender and tasted like a haze of alcohol. Brittany's hands were moving up and down the Latina's legs, and her own hands were tangling themselves in that blonde hair she loved so much.

"Happy New Year's Britt." Santana whispered as their foreheads touched. Santana moved her arms to encircle the dancer's waist before mumbling into the hug. "I've always loved you. I never stopped. And I never will."

With that Santana pulled away. Smiled softly at the blue-eyed beauty and waved cautiously.

"Enjoy your night Britt."

Wait. What the fuck? She had just freaking left Brittany after kissing her at a New Year's party. Dumbest. Move. Ever.

**February 2019**

They had somehow ended up riding the BART train together. It was probably fate's fault. Probably but you could never be sure. Still. Awkward didn't even begin to describe the tension. Brittany went first. Taking the lead. Just like she always did.

"Why did you kiss me? Why did you leave?"

Santana snapped her head around to stare at Brittany. "I don't know," she sighed. "I guess, I had just done what I needed to do. I was acting in the moment? I have no clue. I kissed you because I love you. I left you because I was intoxicated, I guess."

Santana turned back around to face forward.

"It was a good kiss."

"Yeah, Britt it was. Would you want to repeat that after dinner on Friday?"

It was Brittany's turn to look shocked. Santana turned her head slyly and grinned at Brittany.

"Come on Britt, I'm asking you out here. You shouldn't make a girl sweat it out so much."

Santana winked, smirking. Honestly she wasn't sure where all this charm and confidence was coming from, but who was she to question that?

"I'd love to date you San. It's a date right?"

"Yes Britt. It's a date."

"What does this mean?"

"This means that if all goes well on Friday, I'll invite you to my work party on Saturday and a date after that and a date after that. Then I'll introduce you to my parents, even though you already know them. Then, well, then it's happily ever after Britt."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"So are we riding off into the sunset together?"

"Yes Britt, yes we are."

A/N: Oh how I love fluffy stuff! And happy endings! Is this a one shot? I may do an epilogue. I've got an idea in mind for that. Let me know what you guys want.

-A.R.K.-


End file.
